va11hallafandomcom-20200223-history
Lenore
Lenore was Jill's ex-girlfriend and Gaby's older sister. Jill and Lenore met during their college years and started dating around that time. She died just before the beginning of the game due to localized nanomachine rejection. Appearance Lenore has a pale skin and blue eyes. Her hair is short and light brown. She has a burn mark near her left breast, which came from serum shots. She had described it as a birthmark to Jill. She is shown to wear a red shirt. According to Jill, Lenore's butt and breasts were half that of Alma's. Personality Lenore was very responsible and Gaby trusted her more than their parents. She was very intelligent and studied constantly. She thought about the future, both her own and others. Lenore was social and had a wide knowledge on different topics and could talk pretty much about everything. She liked to provoke or prank Jill, for example taking a sip of her unopened beer bottle and leaving Jill confused for the rest of the day. She knew Jill well and liked to boast about it. Jill described her to be a little pushy, since she pushed her into social situations and kept convincing Jill to take the job offer despite her objections, however, Lenore's intentions were usually good. She was, however, revealed to be jealous of Jill when she was offered a place at a prestigious research institute, and their relationship ended with the both of them saying rather unpleasant things to each other, revealing an unpleasant, if not insignificant, side of her personality. Biography Early life Lenore started to suffer from localized nanomachine rejection near her heart when she was 18. She had to use serum shots every three days to repel it, yet still had chest pains because of it from time to time. She kept her condition as a secret from everyone for unknown reasons, but Gaby believed it was her not wanting others to worry. College Lenore went to college to study science and became a student teacher. She met Jill when the latter was halfway through her studies, who she often helped to study and gave extra credit. They realized they had feelings for each other and started dating. Their relationship was close and they spent time with each other's families. She got Jill interested in bartending while talking about the alcohol's different chemical reactions and even suggested that Jill pick up bartending if things went wrong. Break up Jill got a job offer from a research facility after college graduation. She was not sure if she wanted to accept the offer and rather wanted to put her thoughts in order and think about her life. Lenore however, was excited and thought it would be a good chance and the best for Jill's future. Lenore was also jealous of Jill, who had gotten a job from her field she studied for while she had never gotten a chance like that. She tried to convince Jill to accept the offer, which the latter did not like. Lenore had also started to talk about marriage, though she was just teasing Jill with it. This still made Jill bothered, who felt like Lenore tried to make her life decisions without her permission and wondered if she would make even more of her decisions after marriage. Jill ended up telling her thoughts to Lenore, which lead them to have a fight. In the end, Jill left Lenore and never came back. Despite never properly breaking up, they both felt their relationship had come to an end. Lenore regretted her fight with Jill and realized how she should have thought more about Jill's own feelings and wishes instead of her own. Death Three years after their break up, Lenore suffered a heart attack due to her nanomachine rejection and died five days later in hospital, on the 17th December. Doctors couldn't find the exact reason why she suddenly became vulnerable against it. They believed she might have missed serum shots, shots made her other defenses weaker, her rejection got worse or a change of blood pressure caused the heart attack. It was also possible she first got a heart attack and then the rejection but her cause of death was still listed as a Localized nanomachine rejection. Lenore's death left Gaby sad and regretful for not knowing about her sister's condition earlier. She started to blame Jill for Lenore's death since her pain got worse after their departure. Lenore sent an apology letter to Jill before her death where she only wrote one word: "Sorry." Jill comments if she wanted to provoke her by it, but Gaby suggests Lenore may have just wanted to be sincere. Trivia *Lenore's parents broke up after Jill left Lenore. Her father owns a bakery. *One time Jill hid all the dildos, but Lenore knew how to use a cucumber for masturbation. She made a salad out of said cucumber and gave it to Jill, asking "How's it like eating me?". Later Lenore gave Jill a shirt with a cucumber on it, referring to said incident. *Possibly a reference to Edgar Allan Poe's "The Raven" in which the Narrator is grieving over a woman of the same name. (For the rare and radiant maiden whom angel name Lenore) *Lenore's full name is Kurow Lenore as showed in the game sprites. Sources *Day 9, Wednesday 22 December, Jill & Gaby conversation. *Day 11, Friday 23 December, Jill & Alma conversation. *Day 18, Saturday 30 December, Jill & Gaby conversation. *Saturday, February 25, Alma ending Category:Humans